Born To Kill - Español
by SCPetit
Summary: Clove Green es una chica muy inteligente, es extremadamente ágil y buena con los cuchillos. Ha estado asistiendo al Centro de Entrenamiento desde que tenía siete, nadie lo sabe. La mayoría del tiempo está sola, aislada de la sociedad. No habla con nadie, por eso no conocen su historia. Cato Boyer es uno de los chicos más ricos del distrito dos, es guapo, misterioso, sediento de s
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Me volteo y acomodo en la cama de todas las maneras posibles, no he podido dormir en los últimos días, Rilus no ha vuelto a casa, tal vez está muerto. Eso sería lo mejor, si él muriera el distrito de haría cargo de nosotras, nos mandaría a un orfanato y si tenemos suerte a un hogar sustituto.

En el distrito dos hay muchas parejas que no pueden tener hijos y que harían cualquier cosa por uno. Por supuesto, Cassidy sería la primera en ser adoptada, todos quieren a una niña dulce y cariñosa como ella. Dudo que alguien quiera llamar 'hija' a una ladrona de siete años.

Una vuelta más y quedo viendo hacia la ventana, desde aquí se puede ver la luna y algunas estrellas. Estoy segura que mamá nos está viendo. Sería mejor si nos pudiera ayudar, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho estando muerta.

De alguna manera me quedo dormida, no puedo decir que tuve el mejor de los sueños, las pesadillas volvieron.

Esta vez es diferente, el dolor es más real. Puedo sentir las agujas haciéndose camino por mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuerpo. El frío del metal mandando escalofríos a mi espalda, sólo haciendo todo más doloroso.

Oscuridad, fría oscuridad es todo lo que siento después, todo acaba dejándome más vacía que nunca.

Abro los ojos pesadamente, dejando que mi vista se adapte completamente, me ruedo buscando quitar ese sentimiento de flojera. No lo logro, hay algo duro que me lo impide.

—"Qué ray-". Volteo sólo para ver el cuerpo de la pequeña Cassidy profundamente dormida. Es impresionante la paz que tiene cuando duerme, es lo más parecido a un ángel que he visto.

Desearía que se quedara así, que no se preocupara por nada, que fuera feliz. Pero este no es un mundo feliz, es un mundo cruel al que no le importa que los niños sufran y se conviertan en asesinos sólo para traer 'gloria y honor' a un distrito que no ha hecho mas que echarlos a perder dejándolos a su suerte.

—"Cassidy, despierta"- comencé a sacudirla lo más fuerte que pude, esa niña duerme como un oso.

—"Escuela en 15, ¡ve a bañarte!"- la pequeña niña con ojos idénticos a los míos se levanta obviamente enfadada y gruñe dirigiéndose al baño. Sabe muy bien que si no obedece le espera un castigo, no puedo dejar que ella crea que todo es color de rosa cuando no lo es. No desde que mamá murió.

—"Les dije que no las quería ver cuando regresara" — Rilus está aquí, cerré la puerta con seguro y me prepare para empezar otra pelea con mi 'adorado padre'.

—"Sería mucho más fácil de cumplir, si llegaras todos los días a la casa ¿sabes?" — Podía oír sus pasos acercarse, el inconfundible sonido de sus botas de trabajo golpeando el frágil piso de madera, el tintineo de las botellas vacías de licor y su pesada respiración.

Cassidy había acabado de vestirse y estaba echa un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la habitación. La última pelea no había acabado nada bien, tengo una cicatriz que me lo recordará por el resto de mi vida. Si no hubiera insultado a mi madre todo hubiera sido diferente.

Rilus comenzó a tocar la puerta frenéticamente, esperando una respuesta. Mi hermana puso sus manos en las rodillas colocó su cabeza ahí, tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos, de no concentrarse en el problema.

—"Abre la maldita puerta, Clove! Sé que estás ahí" — su voz sonaba rasposa, se parecía más a un gruñido por todo el alcohol que había bebido.

—"No sabía que ahora eres adivino, Rilus" — dije con sarcasmo, y un pequeño toque de burla en mi voz.

—"¡No seas estúpida y ábrela!" — su furia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que no duraría mucho antes de explotar.

—"Si quieres entrar, ábrela tú mismo" — me alejé de la puerta lo más que pude, Cassidy ahogó un grito. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, el afecto nunca ha sido lo mío, pero es lo único que la calma.

—"Escúchame bien Cassidy, quiero que te escondas debajo de la cama y no salgas hasta que te diga ¿ok?" — Le susurré al oído claramente, y a modo de orden.

—"Pero… ¿y tú? Si te hace algo… no me quiero quedar sola" — su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, y algunos sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

—"Yo estaré bien, sé lo que hago. Ahora ve y escóndete" — la ayudé a levantarse y a esconderse y luego fui por mi cuchillo, no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo un cuchillo de cocina lo suficientemente afilado como causar heridas que distraigan a Rilus lo suficiente para escapar.

Justo cuando lo sacaba de la trampilla del cajón la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una figura claramente ebria. Rilus estalló las botellas a los lados de mi habitación causando que vidrios volaran y me cortaran la cara. No me hicieron mucho daño, aun así sentía unas cuantas gotas de sangre bajando por mi rostro.

—"Estúpida mocosa, ¿Por qué no me obedeces? ¡Soy tu maldito padre!" — claro, si llamas padre a alguien que nunca esta en casa, que jamás te presta atención y que te deja a responsabilidad de mantener a tu hermana pequeña…

—"Y vaya padre que eres…" — crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, guardando mi cuchillo en la parte trasera de mis pantalones.

—"No vuelvas a insultarme" — me tomó de las muñecas y me mandó volando hacia mi cama.

—"Es lo que te mereces, desde que murió mi madre no has hecho nada más que embriagarte" — mi intención no era que escuchara, pero lo hizo, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se acercó a mí, con sus manos hechas puños, listo para hacerme daño. Me recargué en mis antebrazos, simulando rendirme lo que lo desoriento un poco, lo suficiente para sacar mi arma.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi su cara de sorprendido, Rilus empezó a retroceder cuando gire el cuchillo en mis manos. No puedo decir que lo sepa manejar, pero he practicado lo suficiente como para hacerle daño a alguien de su tamaño.

—"¿Asustado Rilus?" —a cada paso que daba el retrocedía uno.

—"Clo… ¡deja eso Clove!" — en esos momentos se tropezó con uno de los vidrios y cayó al suelo cortándose las manos con más vidrios rotos.

—"¿Que se siente, eh Rilus? ¿Qué se siente estar en el otro lado, indefenso, asustado?" — trataba de examinar sus heridas, pero no conseguía ni arreglar su vista en una mano.

A pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho algo me detenía, no podía matarlo, después de todo **_es_** mi padre y estoy segura que Cassidy está viendo no quiero quitarle su inocencia, no dejaré que eso pase si puedo evitarlo.

—"Te quedaste sin habla… qué sorpresa. Tal vez deba ayudarte un poco" — me acerqué a él y enterré mi cuchillo en su pierna izquierda.

El grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios fue gratificante, por un momento contemple cómo sufría, queriendo hacerle más daño. Quería que sintiera todo lo que mi hermana y yo hemos sufrido, pero eso no era mi objetivo, no hoy.

—"Cassidy ¡corre!" — no dejé de apuntar el cuchillo hacia Rilus, mientras me cercioraba de que mi hermana bajara sin complicaciones.

Veía a Rilus de reojo cuando la ayudaba a salir por la ventana, siempre ha tenido fobia a las alturas.

Cometí el error de dejarlo solo, un par de segundos, lo suficiente para de alguna manera lograra pararse y derribarme, cuchillo en mano.

Tenía sus dos manos en mis hombros haciendo imposible moverme, sus ojos pasaron al pedazo de acero afilado en mi mano.

—"¿Acaso no sabes que los niños no deben jugar con cuchillos?" — se río estúpidamente.

Luché por liberarme pero era imposible, Rilus es el doble de grande, y es mucho más fuerte por su trabajo en las canteras.

—"¿Ahora a quién le cortaron la lengua?" —

En un momento de descontrol levanté mi pierna pegándole en la entrepierna, obligándolo a balancearse y caerse al suelo. Tomé el cuchillo que me había arrebatado y salté por la ventana.

Cuando aterricé de la caída del segundo piso esperaba a ver a Cassidy detrás del árbol en el que solíamos jugar, pero no estaba.

Comencé a gritar su nombre y nadie contestó, tal vez esta pesadilla **_si_** pueda empeorar.

Nota: Esta historia fue escrita hace mucho tiempo, puede que sea algo infantil y no se relacione con los capítulos más recientes. Aún así, espero y los disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¡Cassidy, responde!" — maldita sea. Las manos me sudaban, las piernas me temblaban y no encontraba a mi hermana por ningún lado. Si un agente de la paz la encuentra… no me lo perdonaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Había recorrido unos 100 metros, cuando escuché sollozos, me fui acercando a ellos hasta que me tropecé con una pequeña figura hecha ovillo, la volteé, era ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¡Cassidy! ¿Estás bien?" — se asustó un poco cuando dije su nombre, mi voz sonaba rara una octava más arriba de lo normal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Levantó su cabeza, tenía cabello por todos lados, atrapado en su cara por las lágrimas, también había rastros de ojos hinchados, rojos y pequeñas manchas carmín por toda su pequeño rostro. ¿Había estado llorando todo este tiempo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No sabes lo preocupada que estaba ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Cassidy Green! Pensé que jamás te iba a encontrar o peor, que alguien te había visto. ¿Sabes lo que le hacen los agentes de la paz a los niños que andan sueltos por ahí en la noche? ¡Cuando te diga que esperes ahí…"— Ya no podía seguir más, sus brazos me envolvían con fuerza ahogando mis palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Correspondí el abrazo, se sentía bien. Mandé mi mano hacia su espalda lo suficientemente como lo notara, y a la vez suave y confortante. Nunca muestro esta parte de mí, pero a quién le importa la encontré y nunca la dejaré ir es lo único que me queda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Clove, pensé que habías muerto" — me susurró al oído, su voz aún quebrada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cassidy no pienses eso, todo estará bien. Siempre te cuidaré, nunca te dejaré ¿entendiste? Estaremos bien mientras estemos juntas." –/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nos quedamos ahí un rato, abrazadas teniendo un 'momento de hermanas' como Cass suele decir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pero algo terminó con nuestro adorable momento, justo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado escuché pisadas que venían hacia nosotros. Cassidy gritó, le tapé la boca con mi mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese momento se podía escuchar un alfiler caer en el frío piso de la calle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin pensarlo, cambié a posición de defensa con mi hermana a mi espalda. Mi mano voló al cuchillo que aún se encontraba en mi pantalón, retrocedimos unos cuantos pasos buscando no ser vistas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca, la leve brisa nos hacía temblar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me acerqué para ver si había moros en la costa, mi hermana se quedó atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando llegamos, no había nadie, quien quiera que hubiera sido ya no estaba ahí. Di media vuelta esperaba encontrarme con una cara asustada, reflejo de la mía. No había nada, Cassidy se había ido…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No pudo hacerlo sola, ella no me dejaría, se supone que estaríamos juntas en esto. Se supone que la protegería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La busqué por todos lados, si Rilus la encuentra su vida se convertiría en un infierno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una esquina, un callejón, la calle y nada. No estaba por ningún lado, se había esfumado como un fantasma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Buscabas esto?" — un chico alto de probablemente 20 años apareció de la nada, Su uniforme blanco resplandecía en la oscuridad… era un agente de la paz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El hombre sujetaba a Cassidy del cuello cortándole la respiración, sus débiles brazos trataban de liberarse, era inútil, él era fuerte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¡Suéltala!" — le grité, tenía miedo y eso se notó en mi voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Por qué?" — sonrió maliciosamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Se está ahogando ¡suéltala ya!" — el agente parecía estar disfrutando esto, demasiado para mi gusto, mi hermana esta muriendo y no es algo que yo llamaría divertido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Qué encantadora, quieres salvar a tu hermanita. Lástima que no le queda mucho tiempo consciente…"— apretó más su brazo alrededor del cuello de Cassidy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ella trataba de respirar, de aferrarse a la vida pero lo {único que podía hacer era aceptar que no saldría de esta viva… Pero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?" — me acerqué más a él, la curiosidad apoderándose de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La confusión pasó por su rostro un segundo, como si hubiera recordado que dijo algo que no debería. Retrocedió un poco y aflojó su agarre de mi hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Así que si sigo presionando, tal vez la deje ir. Es mi mejor opción, no es mi única opción./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Es de mala educación no responder ¿tu mamá no te enseñó modales?" — ahora estaba realmente confundido, no esperaba que una niña lo enfrentara así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Vaya eres más valiente de lo que pensaba. O tal vezspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaneres muy tonta, no debes retar a los agentes de la paz. Después de todo estamos aquí para acabar con escorias como tú" — escoria… yo no me referiría a mí misma como escoria. Rebelde, sí, necesitada, tal vez, pero em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"nunca /emcomo escoria./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Entonces, ¿por qué no acabas conmigo y la liberas a ella? Después de todo em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"yo/em soy la escoria" — Eso le dio que pensar, estuvo callado mucho tiempo, mientras más piense más tiempo tengo para crear un plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cassidy estaba segura por ahora, el agente había guardado su guardia y ahora sólo tenía una mano levemente apretando la nuca de mi hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Recordé el cuchillo que descansaba aún en la bolsa trasera de mis pantalones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, pequeña. Las reglas son estrictas en cuanto a los niños que están fuera de casa después del toque de queda" — Claro que lo sé, no dejan de recordarnos que ellos tienen el poder y que si incumplimos una de sus reglas, por más tonta que parezca, nos castigarán./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No respetar el toque de queda es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer, no muchos saben el porque lo impusieron, o al menos no me lo quieren decir. Ha existido desde que recuerdo, y si no estás en tu casa a las nueve en punto, el castigo es tortura, hasta ahora nadie ha sobrevivido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Claro y tú eres una persona que cumple reglas" — dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me miró, después a su uniforme y luego a mí de nuevo, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio como para responder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cassidy estaba más asustada que nunca, su cara tan pálida como una hoja de papel hacia que sus pequeñas y abundantes pecas resaltaran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sólo espero que esto funcione…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Así que te gusta molestar niños menores ¿no? Qué acaso los adultos son mucho para ti Agente…"— vi su placa que tenía elegantemente grabado el nombre em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lynch Swiftahole/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Swiftahole" — me miró con ojos de furia, justo la reacción que esperaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su mano voló a su arma mientras dejaba a mi hermana libre… petrificada, pero libre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La mía hizo lo mismo y en un par de segundos tenía la afilada cuchilla en mi mano derecha. Lynch volteó hacia todos lados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Planeas lastimarme a mí?" — abrió sus ojos como platos y apretó el agarre de su arma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Si no la liberas, tendré que hacerlo" — apunté mi cabeza hacia la gelatina de mi hermana y traté de poner la sonrisa más acogedora, no creo que funcionara bien, aún así Cassidy me devolvió una sonrisa de compasión y agradecimiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sentí un nudo en el estómago, ¿por qué me agradecía? Yo era la que siempre nos metía en problemas, no he hecho más que perjudicara y aun así nunca deja de confiar en mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Eso me dio las fuerzas necesarias para lanzarme contra los dos metros de puro músculo y fuerza bruta conocido como Swiftahole./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi acción sólo logró que soltara completamente a mi hermana y que se tambaleara un poco. Se llevó la mano a la cara, en defensa propia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Lindos reflejos agente ¿Sabes que lo primero que proteges es lo que más te importa?" — sonreí durante unos segundos, antes de que agarrara mi pequeño torso y me lanzara a unos cuantos metros de distancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Grité de dolor, justo después de escuchar a algo romperse, espero que no sea la espina si no estoy totalmente frita./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Volteé mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda, donde acababa de ocurrir la pelea que estoy segura me llevará a la muerte, o a la cárcel. Me encontré con Cassidy, muerta de miedo en una esquina, viendo a la distancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMe iba a acercar a ella, cuando decidí voltear creyendo encontrar la luna o algo que llamara la atención de una niña de cinco años en cambio, encontré la caria de furia extrema de Lynch, apuesto a que creyó que ya estaría muerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No puedo morir ahora, hay personas que me necesitan./em Bueno, tal vez sólo una, per daría mi vida por ella. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Mala suerte Lynch, sólo fue el tobillo" — por fin recuperé el aliento y pude decir unas cuantas palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"tu padre no estaba equivocado, eres la niña más testadura que haya conocido jamás" — Mi padre… ¿él le dijo todo a Lynch? Imposible, él nunca sale de las canteras, o del bar del loco Seerick, dudo que pueda hacer que sus pies coordinen una distancia mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Niña lista, será una lástima que te tengamos que matar" — ¿niña lista? ¿Matar? Quién se cree como para decir eso, él no puede decidir esto, sólo el jefe de los agentes de la paz puede tomar esas decisiones no su lame botas de segunda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin querer mis manos se cerraron y se convirtieron en apretados puños. Estaba harta de que todos hicieran conmigo lo que les placiera, que me manejaran y manipularan a su beneficio, de tener que soportar los golpes, insultos y rabietas que todos creían que merecía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, le lancé el cuchillo al agente Swiftahole./p 


	3. Capítulo 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"En ese momento todo el mundo se detuvo, el tiempo dejó de correr. Lo único que atravesaba mi mente era que debía sacarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible y encontrar un lugar para protegernos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Todo lo que escuchaba eran los fuertes y rápidos latidos de mi corazón pasando a través de mis oídos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"El rostro de Lynch no dejaba de contorsionarse en mil y una formas conteniendo una emoción diferente cada cinco segundos. Todas las expresiones existentes pasaron por ahí, desde la inconfundible tristeza hasta la preocupación. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no dijo ni una palabra, se quedó parado envuelto en su propia burbuja. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"No se movió cuando mi cuchillo oxidado se incrustó en su brazo izquierdo. Su única reacción al ataque fue quitarse el arma del brazo y evaluar su herida, nada grave, nada que la medicina del capitolio no pueda curar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Ya deja de mirarla Lynch, no desaparecerá mágicamente sólo porque tú la estás viendo" — esto se estaba volviendo algo aburrido y abrumador./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El no saber si vas a morir o no, si te van a meter a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida o simplemente dejarte sola a la intemperie, dejar que mueras de hambre y frío./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Todo esto sería más fácil si supiera que ese es mi destino, tal vez podría idear un plan… claro un plan que falle como este. Nada va de acuerdo al 'plan' de hechospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanes lo más alejado del plan que pudiéramos estar, las peores circunstancias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hemos escapado de lugares peores, sé que saldremos de esta… si tan sólo supiera como exactamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Niña estúpida ¿Crees que no sé eso? Me han herido antes. Sabes, no soy sólo una cara bonita también puedo ser mortal" — rolé los ojos ante su respuesta, apuesto a que si buscara la palabra em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"arrogante/em en el diccionario el rostro de Lynch aparecería como definición principal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Lamento romper tu burbuja de felicidad pero… digamos que si supieras defenderte esa herida no estaría abierta ¿o sí?" — pudo haberme matado desde el momento en que me vio, ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué se aferra a tener dos niñas paralizadas de miedo? Lo que sea, estoy segura que tiene que ver con Rilus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Deja de hablar, sólo empeoras las cosas" — se llevó las manos al cabello y lo agitó desesperadamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me levanté tratando de no mover mucho el tobillo apenas conteniendo el dolor y manteniendo una cara sin expresión. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte, por Cassidy, por mí, por nuestro futuro, si es que tenemos uno./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Por qué no me mataste?" — incliné mi cabeza un poco a la derecha y di unos cuantos pasos hacia él preguntándome cómo un agente de la paz puede ser tan… inútil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se supone ellos son listos, ágiles, intrépidos, no le tienen miedo a nada pero Lynch… Lynch parecía casi asustado de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Tuviste muchas oportunidades, pudiste hacerlo desde lejos. O cuando nos encontraste, lo puedes hacer en este preciso momento, al estar distraídas sin embargo no lo hiciste" —span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancomencé a rodearlo poniéndolo nervioso, descubriendo quien es él en realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No puedes por que no eres un verdadero agente de la paz ¿o sí Lynch? Claro, sí ese es tu verdadero nombre. No nos has matado porque nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás ¿sabes por qué lo creo? Porque eres un total cobarde" — me paré justo enfrente de él, mirándolo a los ojos retándolo a hacer algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No soy un cobarde Clove, ¡no soy un maldito cobarde!" — si él no es un cobarde, yo tampoco soy Clove Green./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Demuéstralo" — crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho recargando todo mi peso en la pierna sana. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, necesitaba mantenerla así sin adrenalina en mi sistema me desmayaría y no habría nadie quien salvara a Cassidy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"A diferencia de ti no necesito probarle nada a nadie" — imitó mi posición, molestándome./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Eso no es lo que yo he visto en la plaza, cuando están todos los tuyos reunidos, ya sabes para recibir órdenes del mayor" — vi como se tensaba su quijada al mencionar al que es capitán de los agentes de la paz del distrito, Kaile Madison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Es por respeto, algo que me temo nunca serás capaz de comprender" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Yo creo que le tienes miedo" — mi posición cambió a defensiva, por desgracia había perdido ya mu cuchilla, aunque correr funcionaría igual de bien en este momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su mano voló hacia su cinturón, donde guardaba todas sus armas, desde la pistola hasta unas esposas de mano. Me sorprendió cuando saco un par de estrellas shuriken y con una sonrisa maliciosa se posiciono, listo para atacar. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cada shuriken ocupaba uno de los orificios entre sus dedos. Ocho, tenía que esquivar ocho de las filosas cuchillas y conociendo a Lynch las lanzaría justo a puntos vitales./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, las ráfagas de shurikens parecían interminables. Había esquivado unas veinte ya, pero Lynch seguía sacando más y más de su 'bolsita mágica'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Había hecho intentos de regresar los ataques, ninguno había llegado ni a la mitad del camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando pude mandar una lo suficientemente lejos él ya se había quedado sin sus preciadas estrellas. Su siguiente paso, venir corriendo hacia mi con los brazos extendidos justo a la altura de mi garganta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Esquivé su ataque justo a tiempo, agarrando todas las estrellas que pude con mis manos cortándome en el proceso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Corrí a la esquina de un edificio que me serviría de escudo mientras Lynch me busca desesperado… tan desesperado que no notaría a alguien parado justo detrás de él, lastima que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Cuando traté de hacer algo su rostro se interpuso en mi camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nunca olvidaré los ojos locos y rojos, la sonrisa maniaca y sus manos agarrotadas en mi cuello. Lynch había perdido la poco cordura que le quedaba, y estaba listo para completar la tarea que le habían asignado y matarme de una vez por todas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No podía respirar, gritar, hablar, nada. Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos listas para caer, sin ningún esfuerzo bajaron por mis mejillas haciendo que sintiera el frío viento secándolas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Por lo menos sé que moriré protegiendo a mi hermana y no por alguna estúpida razón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las manos de Lynch aflojaron su agarre en mí, y pude respirar o al menos eso pretendía pero no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones es demasiado style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los brazos de Swiftahole me voltearon hasta que mi espalda estuvo recargada en su pecho y su cabeza bajó para acomodarse en mi hombro. Sentía su agitada respiración abriéndose paso por mi cabello hasta llegar a mi oreja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Quieres saber por qué no lo hice al instante, por qué no te mate? Bien, te diré porque pequeña Clove, te pareces a mi hija Laina, ella murió hace tiempo, me la arrebataron. 'Los agentes de la paz deben cuidar su reputación hijo', pero ahora que no veo tu inocente rostro, ahora lo podré hacer" —soltó mi cuello por un momento y al instante caí sobre mis rodillas rogando por aire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las estrellas shuriken brillaban hermosamente bajo la luz de la luna, si tan sólo las pudiera alcanzar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"De reojo vi como Lynch tronaba sus nudillos uno por uno luego su cuello yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanal parecer iba a seguir hasta haber tronado todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Así que silenciosamente span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangateé hacia las navajas y las escondí en mi mano. Regresé a mi lugar y volví a ser la niña asustada que estaba aquí hace sólo unos momentos, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"justo a tiempo. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Swiftahole caminaba hacia mí, hambriento de sangre. Una sangre que sólo yo podía saciar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No lo hará, no lo hará, tienes con que defenderte Clove sólo respira hondo y profundo y hz lo que tengas que hacer para salvar tu cuello. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Quieres decirle algunas palabras a tu hermana antes de ya sabes… morir?" — me tensé ante sus palabras, pero me quedé callada lo que le voy a decir puede esperar a que salgamos de esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Eso pensé, ahora ¿en qué estábamos?" — me levantó del suelo con una mano, bajé mis ojos para tratar de ver donde estaba, pero todo estaba borroso. Me guié por su uniforme, si se llenaba de rojo habría dado en el blanco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cerré mis ojos, di el respiro más profundo que pude y lancé una de las estrellas a donde recordaba que estaba el cuerpo del agente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Segundos después, caí una vez más con mi trasero directo al suelo, me alejé lo más posible de mi atacante y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el bosque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Encontrar a Cassidy no sería tan difícil, con solo voltear a las copas de los árboles y ver sus zapatos amarillos sabría exactamente donde está./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No podía gritar, aparte de que mi garganta ardía como fuego la recorriera no quería tener que encararspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSwiftahole de nuevo. Cuando la encuentre me desharé de él lo esconderé, haré parecer que fue atacado o lo enterraré.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Clove estoy aquí" — el suave susurro de su voz hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría, quería gritar su nombre y abrazarla hasta que me dolieran los brazos, en cambio sólo volteé a su redonda y rojiza carita. Lo primero que hizo fue apunta atrás de mí, con ojos llenos de preocupación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Árboles, más y másspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanárboles era todo lo que veía hasta que una mano se posó sobre mis labios violentamente. Mi instinto me decía que gritara, pero eso claramente está descartado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las manos del sujeto no eran tan grandes como las de Lynch, pero la fuerza con la que me apretaba era impresionante. Algo me decía que ya había hecho esto antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Un acompañante, tal vez era el ayudante de Lynch, traté de liberarme de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mordí su mano y cuando estaba desprevenido enterré una estrella en su brazo y pierna derecha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Pero qué rayos-? ¡Lo único que quería hacer era ayudarte! Sabía que no debía hacer esto" — el chico dijo algunas cosas más que no pude escuchar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" — dije con voz firme aunque se quebró a la mitad de la oración./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Trataba de ayudarlas, pero creo que fue una mala idea, mejor me largo de aquí" — con sorprendente calma se quitó las dos filosas navajas de su cuerpo, se levantó y sacudió el polvo su pantalón. Pronto sólo veía su espalda alejarse y entrar a la oscuridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Vaya forma de ayudar, sabes. Podrías haberme dicho que eras uno de los buenos o algo así…"— el chico de unos nueve años y pelo rubio cenizo se detuvo, me escucho hablar y siguió caminando cuando terminó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cassidy tomó mi mano y vi la mirada más triste que había visto en sus ojos, una que decía que él era nuestra última oportunidad. Así que llené mis pulmones y grité lo más fuerte que pude. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¡Espera!, creo que un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal" — tragué el orgullo que tenía guardado y corrí hacia él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se giró completamente antes de que chocáramos y suspiró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Bien, pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber y entender antes de que pueda hacer algo por ti" — encogí mis hombros y me dispuse escuchar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Primero que nada, yo em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"nunca/em estuve aquí y mucho menos te ayude. Segundo, harás todo lo que diga cuándo lo diga y sin protestar. Y si alguna vez nos encontramos no te molestes en saludar, no te responderé de todos modos. ¿Entendido?" — no había notado que mis brazos se habían cruzado y que tenía una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Lo haré con una condición" — él asintió, y espero para analizar lo que yo tenía que decir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Tu nombre" — no podía irme con un completo extraño después de todo. Se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrío./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cato" —/p 


	4. Capítulo 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 4/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El camino era silencioso, después de recoger a Cassidy el chico no dijo nada más. La pequeña se aferraba a mí como si fuera su única esperanza sentía el miedo a través de sus pequeños y temblorosos dedos, fríos a causa de la neblina del bosque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tenía que ser fuerte, por nosotras, pero no podía confiar en él así como así la vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en todas las personas que se cruzan en tu camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cato, ¿de dónde eres?" — tenía que averiguarlo, por las buenas o por las malas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Uhm… Soy del dos obviamente" — su voz era igual de fría que el aire que me hacía tener la piel de gallina./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Claro que del dos, pero ¿de qué parte? Nunca te había visto por ningún área" — Me ignoro, me ignoro completamente. Así que por las malas serán Cato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cass no te muevas hasta que responda ¿estás segura que podemos confiar en él? — le susurré a mi hermana, ese chico me da mala espina y el hecho de que quisiera ayudarnos no cambia nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Eso creo, conmigo fue más amable y se veía como si en verdad quisiera ayudar" — Si pudo convencer a mí hermana…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Van a venir ¿o no?" — gritó cuando iba unos metros más adelante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No veía muy bien en la oscuridad y no fue hasta que toqué la corteza de un árbol que recordé que Cato estaba herido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Sabes, necesitas curar esa herida" — la sangre se sentía caliente entre mis dedos, viscosa y pegajosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Estoy bien, no es nada" — negué con la cabeza, no sería fácil lidiar con un testarudo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No dirás lo mismo cuando te hayas desmayado ¿hay algún lago o algo así por aquí?" — mis manos empezaban a arder, cosquillas recorrían cada lugar en dónde las navajas se habían encontrado con mi piel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Te dije que estoy bien, mejor cállate y camina a este pasospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanllegaremosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanal amanecer" — Aparte de todo tiene mal genio,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbuena ayuda nos conseguiste Cassidy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No me has dicho a dónde vamos, ¿está muy lejos? Cassidy no puede caminar demasiado o empezará a sentirse mal, ha sido una larga noche." — acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre y recibí una débil sonrisa a cambio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"De pronto escuché hojas quebrarse y Cass se alejó de mí dando un grito ahogado. Mi cabeza se golpeó con algo duró y no pude respirar, había algo encima de mí algo que pesado que no me dejaba mover./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la furiosa mirada del chico rubio que me tenía presa en contra del duro suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¡Cá-lla-te! ¿Quieres princesita? Me estás irritando con todas esas preguntas, estoy salvando tu trasero y el de tu hermana y si quieres que no las deje abandonadas aquí será mejor que me obedezcas y no vuelvas a abrir tu boca otra vez ¿está bien? "— mis ojos se volvieron dos pequeñas rendijas que miraban fríamente a los suyos. No dije nada, no había nada que decir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, haciendo que me relajara y con el dedo índice pegado a sus labios se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Ya estamos ahí? ¿Cuánto nos falta?" — Mi hermana estaba a punto de caer, no habíamos comido en todo el día y parecía que el idiota de Cato nos estaba haciendo caminar hacia la nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No lo sé Cass pero si estás cansada puedes subir a mi espalda te llevaré desde aquí" — se subió a un tronco y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no pesa nada es tan ligera como una pluma y todo es culpa del intento de padre que tenemos, aún con lo que robo no nos alcanza para comer tres veces al día./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su respiración golpeaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me daba energías para seguir, para pelear ella es la persona que más me importa en el mundo y no voy a dejar que siga viviendo miserablemente ni un minuto más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los árboles cada vez crecían más separados, la luna se podía ver claramente y eso facilitaba seguir el camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Ya casi llegamos y cuando lo hagamos quiero que tomen esto" — rompió unos pedazos de su playera y no los dio —"y se cubran los ojos, sin espiar, y se los quitaran hasta que se los ordene. Si veo que no lo hacen o que ven por el más pequeño hoyo las delato con los agentes de la paz" — Asentí rápidamente y traté de acercarme más a él para ver a dónde íbamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al poco tiempo comenzamos a subir, ya no había árboles alrededor sólo pasto y el cielo lleno de estrellas nos rodeaba…. Entonces lo vi, un gran edificio el más grande y sombrío que haya visto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cato empezó a correr, a estas alturas el pequeño bulto de mi espalda ya debería estar dormido y si empezaba a correr probablemente me tropezaría y ella saldría volando por ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cato, ¡espera!" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no hablaras" — volteó molesto, ni siquiera lo suficiente para verme a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Carga a Cassidy" — comencé a bajarla de mi espalda lo más tranquilamente que pude para no despertarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Qué?" — hizo una mueca y ahora sí volteo completamente y me vio como si estuviera loca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Ya me oíste, si sigo haciéndolo yo terminará en el suelo… Por favor" — se quedó pensando un largo rato y al final fue, la levantó del suelo y la llevo todo el camino hasta la puerta trasera del edificio que de cerca se veía aún más sombrío y definitivamente enorme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Así que esta es tu casa… bonito decorado" — murmuré para mí misma mientras él abría la pesada puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Bien, ponte eso y toma mi mano, cuando estemos a salvo te la podrás quitar" — Amarré el pedazo de tela alrededor de mis ojos y lo anudé en la parte trasera de mi cabeza alcé mi mano y al instante sentí la suya apretarla y jalarme hacia donde quiera que vamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"A salvo… ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Se supone que nos iba a llevar a un lugar seguro ¿no? Este debería ser el lugar seguro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nuestros pasos empezaron a tener eco, debemos de estar en algún tipo de lugar con un techo alto, muy grande, o desierto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cato abrió la puerta y recorrimos un pasillo más pequeño y mucho más iluminado, ahora nuestros eran un sigiloso susurro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Giramos a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda o ¿era la derecha? Hace unas esquinas que deje de contar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cato activó algo que hizo mucho ruido y abrió una puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Puedes quitarte la venda" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Estábamos parados en un cuarto blanco, no muy grande aunque no pequeño. Dos camas se encuentran en medio, separadas por una mesita llena de botellas de colores./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hay un clóset en la pared izquierda que no ocupa más de la mitad, y a su lado un escritorio lleno de libros y cosas que nunca había visto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Él había recostado a mi hermana en una de las camas y ahora se dirigía a mí. No era un mal lugar, por lo menos es que mejor que casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mis dedos empezaron a correr libres por todos lados, la mesa, los raros instrumentos que había en ella, no paré hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 35.4pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -35.4pt;"—"¿Qué te parece?" — Cato me dijo, su voz no más fuerte que un susurro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No está mal" — mi tono igualó el suyo y mis dedos siguieron recorriendo el cuadro que contenía al presidente Snow y debajo de él las palabras 'Obedece a tu líder'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No puedo dejar que se queden mucho tiempo, descansa y mañana al amanecer las llevaré afuera y les explicare el camino al área más cercana. Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes" — ya no sentí la presión en mi hombro, pero escuché un sonido de resorte se había sentado en la cama. Buen momento para decir lo que ha rondado mi cabeza toda la noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Cato, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" — me volteé para verlo a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Supongo… bueno sí, creo que sí puedes" — encogió los hombros mientras yo formulaba la pregunta en mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Por qué nos ayudaste? Quiero decir, podrías habernos dejado en ese lugar, le podrías haber dicho que no a mi hermana y seguir tu camino ¿no crees?" — él parecía confundido, como si esa fuera la última pregunta que esperaba saliera de mi boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Pues, lo hice porque parecía lo correcto, lo que debería hacer" — medio sonreí y me senté a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Gracias, por salvarnos" — en ese momento creí que iba a sonreír, su cara se iluminó pero después volvió a estar tan seria como antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Claro, como sea. Puedes usar la cama yo dormiré en el suelo" — Fue y sacó unas cuántas mantas de su armario e improviso una cama en el piso de cemento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No, yo dormiré ahí está es tu casa y yo me iré en la mañana no quiero causar demasiadas molestias" — se volteó de repente, casi riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No seas tonta y duerme, necesitas descansar si quieres seguir huyendo de la justicia" — sonreí y rodeé hasta llegar a la cama de Cassidy le di un beso en la frente y la arropé decidida a darle una mejor vida, muy lejos de mi padre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Salté hasta mi cama, removí las cobijas y coloqué la cabeza en la almohada era el lugar más cómodo en el que había dormido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Buenas noches Cato" — escuché unos pasos, un clic y después me quede profundamente dormida, tranquila porque por ahora Cassidy yo estamos a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mis párpados se levantaron por su propia cuenta, tardé unos segundos en adaptar mi vista a la total y absorbente oscuridad del cuarto, la única fuente de luz era el pequeño orificio que separaba a la puerta del suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Había alguien afuera, se escuchaban ruidos y una sombra se reflejó en el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Y si nos descubrieron? Tal vez eran agentes de la paz que trataban de asegurarse de que estábamos aquí, casi automáticamente mis pies empujaron las sábanas y salieron de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, casi tropiezo con Cato había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí. Salté lo más alto que pude y aterricé suavemente sobre mis pies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El chico rubio rodó en su manta y volvió a dormir ruidosamente, ya no veía a nadie afuera pero me tenía que asegurar que no nos estaban vigilando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Salí al corredor, se veía tan diferente de lo que había imaginado, en vez de ser de un blanco resplandeciente como lo había imaginado las paredes lucían un oscuro color azul, el piso era negro y en cada uno se los lados había fotografías de pasados vencedores de los juegos todos con una placa debajo que leía su nombre y el año en que ganaron bellamente escrito en oro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Parecía ser interminable, cada tanto había una puerta que se confundía fácilmente con el entorno, de no ser por el gran número blanco que tenía en la cabecera podría pasar desapercibida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al terminarse, ese pasillo se dividía en tres más, cada uno tenía dos grandes puertas de vidrio que dejaban ver lo que contenía esa habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El pasillo que estaba justo enfrente de mí parecía ser igual al que estaba detrás. A mi derecha había una sala que al parecer nadie usaba, incluso la puerta estaba cubierta de polvo. La de la izquierda era todo lo contrario, no se veía ni una capa de polvo, así que decidí explorarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las grandes puertas hicieron mucho ruido cuando las abrí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El cuarto parecía inmenso, sus paredes llegaban al techo por el que se podían ver las estrellas del cielo que alumbraban el salón dándole un brillo especial./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Miles de piezas de metal destellaban bajo el leve resplandor, incluso en el rincón más alejado de la habitación se veían los constantes destellos de algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Algo llamó mi atención, sacándome de mis pensamientos, una sombra había recorrido el lugar de lado a lado obligándome a buscar un lugar dónde esconderme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al estar escondida pude ver todo más claramente, ahora distinguía las cosas que brillaban y al instante supe que eran, armas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Había de todo tipo: espadas, arcos, cuchillos, lanzas, machetes, oses, y todo con el sello del distrito dos en la empuñadura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La sombra volvió a hacerse presente está vez más fugaz que antes, más cerca al parecer se había percatado de mi presencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando traté de moverme de lugar, un centenar de objetos cayó y desató un eco en todo el lugar, genial ahora sabía mi ubicación exacta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me senté en cuclillas, tomé uno de los cuchillos más pequeños y aguardé a que el primer golpe llegara. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Llegó demasiado pronto, a los cuantos segundos dejé de respirar y mis pies ya no rozaban el suelo, eso era todo me habían atrapado y no podía hacer nada al respecto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No podía crear una excusa creíble para estar aquí a estas horas e incluso si pudiera, no me creerían./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mis brazos trataron de librarse del encierro pero era inútil, el chico de probablemente quince años de despeinado cabello café y mirada increíblemente atemorizante no me dejaría ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Quién te envió? De seguro fueron esos asquerosos de la Academia Neart" — No tenía de la menos idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero parecía estar muy seguro de ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Yo… no…"— El brazo que aplastaba mi garganta me impedía hablar, pero no parecía importarle algo en sus ojos mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandecía que aunque pudiera hablar me culparía de "espiar" este lugar, lo que quiera que sea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Patético, ahora mandan a niñas a hacer el trabajo sucio" — Alejó sus brazos de mí y caí de rodillas al suelo jadeando para recuperar el aliento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No sé… qué piensas, pero yo… nadie me envió" — dije masajeando mi cuello dónde seguramente estarán sus huellas marcadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Se alejó y por un momento creí que me dejaría ahí, que podría escapar y que él no diría nada. Claro, fui una tonta al pensarlo, acto siguiente él estaba pateándome tan fuerte en el estómago que me obligo a hacerme un ovillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Odio a los mentirosos" — repetía sin parar y para asegurarse de que entendiera el mensaje me lanzó a la puerta de vidrio tomándome por el cabello haciendo que miles de pedazos salieran disparados al hacer contacto con mi cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi espalda fue lo primero que golpeó el piso, que ahora parecía mil veces más duro escuché como algo se partía en dos y esperé, esperé a que volviera y me golpeara tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Por más que mi cerbero le ordenaba a todo mi cuerpo que se moviera nada respondía, una oleada de dolor empezó en mi mejilla y supe que su mano había hecho contacto con ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Te llevaré con el director, me promoverá y todos me envidiaran. Claro, el primer chico de quince años en atrapar a un espía, después de que vean lo que he hecho contigo me enviarán a los juegos y seré rico toda mi vida" — su voz lo delataba estaba demasiado ansioso, mi mano buscó el pequeño cuchillo que había tomado antes, en un intento de defensa pero no tuve tiempo, alguien me interrumpió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No si yo lo impido, Sean" — pasos decididos se acercaban a nosotros, no podía ver quién era sólo distinguía las botas negras de piel que se aproximaban cada vez más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Ja, ¿impedírmelo tú? Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto Cato, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella" — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, él no podía hacer nada en contra de la bestia castaña, era por lo menos un metro más alto que él y estaba lleno de fuerza bruta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Vamos Sean, no me digas que te da miedo enfrentar a un niño de ocho" — Cato soltó una risotada falsa y Sean se le acercó a mi rango de visión, con los puños tan apretados que parecía que se le iba a abrir la piel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los dos corrieron hacia el otro, el primero en caer fue Cato ¿cómo se le ocurre retar al chico que tiene escrito fuerza bruta grabado en la frente? Sólo espero que no lo haya hecho por sacarme de esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Dieron un buen show, los dos cayeron tirando golpes al vació y a veces logrando golpear al otro. La última vez que Cato cayó lo hizo cerca de mí y me guiñó un ojo, no entiendo a ese rubio. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEstaba cansada de ver y no poder ayudar, pero no podía moverme cada músculo de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al final mis párpados se rindieron y ya no pude ver ni sentir nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero alguien me levantó del suelo, mi cabeza y piernas en sus brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe me despertó y pude ver el cuarto de Cato y a él mismo con un labio sangrante y expresión desesperada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Qué estabas pasando por tu cabeza cuando escapaste Clove? ¿Sabes lo que me pudieron hacer si hubieran descubierto que te he estado escondiendo aquí? ¡Nunca debí de confiar en ustedes!, debí de saber que echarían todo a perder, que sólo traerían problemas" — Caminaba de un lado a otro tirando todo lo que se interponía en su camino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cassidy se despertó pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió gritando como si no estuviéramos ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Yo… yo sólo… oí ruidos y" — traté de explicarlo, pero él no paraba de gritar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Ah claro, perdóname Clove tenías que ir a averiguar aun cuando les dije que NO lo hicieran, porque no tienes cerebrospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansuficiente como para pensar en las consecuencias" — Cada vez estaba más rojo, y sus palabras me herían peor que la navaja de cualquier cuchillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Después de todo, eso fue lo que las trajo aquí tú estupidez" — hizo un gran énfasis en la última palabra al mismo tiempo que me empujaba y me obligaba a retroceder clavándome su de dedo en mi hombro. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer libres por mi rostro, él no sabía lo que había hecho, lo que había vivido lo que había sufrido en ese infierno en el que vivía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Sí, mi estupidez y ¿qué me dices de la tuya, Cato? Yo escapé de mi casa porque mi padre me golpeaba, hacía que Cass fuera su esclava, nos usaba, pero qué me dices de ti ¿cuál es tu excusa para ser tan imbécil como él? No eres más que un egocéntrico que piensa que todo lo puede resolver a golpes, eres igual a él" — Cato se quedó en shock, no sé porque me atreví a contestarle o porque seguía llorando como histérica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Yo las ayudé" — dijo en un susurro, su tono de voz pensativo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Sí, y mira como tienes a mi hermana, esta tan aterrada que tiembla de pies a cabeza. De haber sabido que actuarías hacía no hubiera aceptado tu ayuda" — caminé hacia Cassidy y la consolé, le dije que se pusiera sus botas y que me esperara en la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No, no se vayan, estarán revisando los pasillos les harían… las convertirían en" — lo interrumpí/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Debiste de haber pensado en eso un poco antes ¿no crees?" — terminé de abrochar mis agujetas y lo golpeé cuando pasé junto a él, pero para mi sorpresa me sostuvo y no me dejó pasar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Tú y Cassidy se van a quedar aquí, no dejaré que nada les pase y no, no es una pregunta Clove" — me tomó por los codos y me sentó en la cama, hizo lo mismo con mi hermana aseguró la puerta y apago la luz, dejándome pensar en la oscuridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Buenas noches Cassidy, buenas noches Clove" — cerré los ojos, después de todo él lo prometió, nos ayudará y nunca jamás lo tendremos que volver a ver./p 


	5. Capítulo 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 5/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"No estoy muy segura de dónde estoy, o qué hago aquí pero algo en el aire me dice que no es nada bueno./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"¿Cómo llegué aquí? No lo sé, sólo sé que estoy sola y que hace demasiado frío./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"Clove Green" — una voz apagada dice mi voz con furia, quien quiera que sea se está acercando rápido./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"¿Quién eres?" — digo sentándome en una aterciopelada silla blanca./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"¿No reconoces la voz de tu propio padre? Debo decir que eso duele, mi pequeña" — mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa rasposa voz que tanto despreciaba./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"¿Rilus? ¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste?" — El miedo se podía escuchar en mi voz y cada segundo era más difícil ignorar la urgencia de correr./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"¿Eso no importa o sí? Lo que importa ahora es que nuestra familia esta junta de nuevo, ¿o no Cassie?" — volteé rápidamente y vi lo que más temía. No solo nos había encontrado ahora la tenía a ella. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—"Suéltala Rilus"— mi voz era un demandante susurro, él sabía que haría todo por salvar a mi pequeña hermana de sus garras y estaba segura de que lo usaría en mi contra./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Traté de correr, de quitársela, pero parecía que cada vez que me acercaba ellos se alejaban./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Y de pronto se detuvo, agarró a la pequeña por el cuello y depositó un golpe en su pequeña cara./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Su indefenso y frágil cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un horrible sonido./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Todo se volvió negro…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Creí que éste era el fin, que de algún modo él había logrado matarme. Estaba muy equivocada./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mis manos y mis pies estaban atados, una cinta cubría mi boca. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Detrás de la pared estaba Cassidy, llorando desesperada, gritando por ayuda./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—Clovey, te lo advertí ¿recuerdas? Antes de largarte que malas cosas pasarían — sonrió maliciosamente y de la pared salió una mesa con toda clase de armas — estás son las consecuencias—./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tomó a Cassidy por el brazo e insertó algo parecido a una aguja en su brazo, Cass gritó pero Rilus la silenció con un golpe./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—Disfruta la función— apretó un pequeño botón y púas salieron disparadas al cuerpo de Cassidy. Sus gritos de agonía perforaban mis oídos, cada centímetro de su pequeño torso estaba sangrando./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cada que mi hermana pequeña se movía esas cosas se enterraban más y más profundo en su cuerpo, lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos y el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada era insoportable. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Esto es tu culpa, nunca debiste de haberte escapado', 'Tu hermana se va a morir por TU culpa', esas frases se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"La culpa me embargaba y el pecho me comenzaba a doler./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Rilus había cambiado de juguete y ahora veía una espada con maldad./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—Veamos cuánto daño puede hacer esto—la sintió en sus manos y tiró el golpe, la mano de Cassidy se separó del resto de su cuerpo y chocó contra el fino cristal, la sangre roja como el carmín empañó el vidrio pero como todo buen padre él se encargó de que yo pudiera ver otra vez./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"La pequeña Cassidy estaba a punto de desmayarse, estaba a punto de rendirse. Mis pies se liberaron y corrí hacía lo único que me separaba de ella./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Comencé a golpear el cristal con todas mis fuerzas, esto sólo hizo enojar más a Rilus. Agarró una cosa extraña, como un palo con una bola con picos sujetada a un extremo y empezó a golpearla sin compasión. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Y cuando acabó sólo quedaban huesos rotos, lagos de sangre y restos de lágrimas en donde alguna vez había estado su hija. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Él la había matado sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, su propia hija…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Aún podía escuchar su risa, su voz, la manera en que cantaba, pero todo eso pronto fue reemplazado por gritos, horribles e interminables gritos de agonía y llanto, llanto que nunca paraba./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Golpeé laspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanventana con rabia, dejando que gritos e insultos salieran de mi boca. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder quebrar esta cosa y hacer sufrir al infeliz, lenta y dolorosamente./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lo haría pagar por lo que le hizo a la adorable criatura que yacía muerta a sus pies./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—Tú eres la siguiente—/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Su risa, su risa era todo lo que podía escuchar, sentía como su brazo se tensaba y aflojaba cada vez que una carcajada escapaba de sus labios. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Estaba feliz, el bastardo disfrutaba cada segundo, después de todo iba a matar a su hija con sus propias manos, algo que siempre había querido./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Uno a uno fue cortando mis brazos, mis piernas el dolor era insoportable, pero él lo disfrutaba./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cada vez me sentía más débil, podía jurar que ya no sentía dolor y luego él se encargaba de hacerme sentirlo de nuevo, más fuerte que antes pero no me importaba al final el dolor valdría la pena. Ese mismo dolor me ayudaría a reunirme con mi pequeña hermana. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una suave luz se abre paso por mis párpados, y en ese momento sé que es el fin, el fin de Clove Green. Sólo tengo que abrir los ojos e ir a la luz, así que respiro hondo y me preparo para lo que viene./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando por fin logro despegar mis párpados lo único que veo es una cegante luz y a alguien parado junto a ella, sus labios se mueven pero no escucho ni una palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Así que así es el cielo, nunca pensé que fuera tan extraño/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Con mi mano tapo la luz, y mis ojos se adaptan rápidamente, ahora puedo ver quién está hablando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"— Tienen que salir de aquí, ahoraem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" —/em su mano comenzó a agitarse en frente de mi cara em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—/emVamos Clove, no me hagan estoem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"— /emahí fue cuando descubrí que no era el sol el que me impedía mantener los ojos abiertos, sino Cato sosteniendo una lámpara frente a ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me levanté de la cama, mi hermana seguía dormida pero todas nuestras cosas ya habían sido empacadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Hora de irnos— dije sin muchas ganas, la idea de dejar este techo para regresar a la nada no era algo que me llenara de alegría. Cato asintió un poco más relajado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En poco tiempo Cassidy ya estaba despierta, yo me había puesto mis botas y estábamos listas para irnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando tome la mochila en donde habíamos guardado nuestra ropa me pareció más pesada que ayer, no habíamos guardado nada aparte de eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Qué tiene la mochila? — pregunté tomando la mano de Cassidy y pasando uno de los tirantes por mi brazo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—La… la llené con un poco de comida y bueno, cosas necesarias. Sólo durará unos días pero fue lo único que pude ro… tomar del almacén— sonreí agradecida, él ya había hecho demasiado por nosotros, que después de todo éramos unas completas extrañas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Gracias— él asintió y nos condujo por la puerta y al pasillo, esta vez sin vendas en las manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Bien, cuando crucemos el gimnasio va a haber una puerta, sólo se abre el tiempo suficiente como para que pase una persona, así que deberán correr. Después de eso, ya no las volveré a ver— Cassidy apretó mi mano sabía que tenía mido, ella se sentía más segura con Cato a su lado, aunque él sólo tuviera ocho años./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El gimnasio estaba completamente a oscuras, lo único que alumbraba nuestro camino era la luz de la linterna de mano que el chico rubio asía en sus manos, sólo bastaba un paso en falso para ser descubiertos y por alguna extraña razón eso me emocionaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Falta poco, recuerden lo que les dije y, mucha suerte— cuando Cato me entregó la linterna pude ver sus ojos de un bonito color azul preocupados y a la vez confiados en que podríamos salir de esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No sabía que hacer así que le di la lámpara a Cassidy y lo abracé, fue un abrazo incómodo pero no sabía que más podía hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Él puso la palma de su mano en una especie de mecanismo digital, una luz verde parpadeó indicando que podíamos salir, en el segundo en el que pisamos el exterior una alarma dijo lo contrario./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Lo único que pude oír después fue el fuerte sonido de una sirena y las pisadas se muchos hombres viniendo por ambos lados. Un segundo después varios hombres vestidos de blanco se acercaron a nosotros y comenzaron a separarnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Traté de deshacerme de ellos, de hacer que me soltaran. Los pateé, rasguñé, mordí, hice todo lo que sabía y podía hacer, y después me di cuenta que era inútil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¡Clove, Clove ayúdame! —la voz de mi pequeña hermana me erizó la piel, aunque no la pudiera ver imaginaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y me di cuenta que nunca la había escuchado más asustada en mi vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¡Cassidy!, ¡Suéltame estúpido! Tengo que ir con mi hermana— pateé al hombre, corrí hacía ella, pero lo único que logré ganar fue un fuerte golpe en mi sien ya tres soldados de la paz sosteniéndome. ¿Por qué no nos dejan ir? No hemos hecho nada malo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese instante levanté mi mirada y vi a uno de ellos inyectándole algo a mi hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¡No, Cass! — fue lo único que pude decir, antes de que hicieran lo mismo conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando desperté tenía las manos encadenadas y estaba sentada sobre algo muy frío. La cabeza me dolía horrores y había demasiada luz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Al fin despiertas mocosa, creí que ya te habías muerto— una voz rasposa que provenía de la esquina de la habitación de hizo presente —tardaste más que los otros dos— alcé mi cabeza y vi a un agente de la paz, un poco más viejo que los que solía haber por la ciudad, pero igual de intimidante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Quién eres? — mi voz sonaba distante, ni siquiera yo la reconocí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Aquí lo que importa es lo que tú tienes que decir, Clove Green— se quitó el casco y lo lanzó hacia la mesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Ahora dime querida, ¿cómo rayos entraste a éste lugar, eh? — hablo después de una pequeña pausa y se sentóspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfrente a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero yo mantuve la boca cerrada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Si les contaba algo, empezarían a hacer más preguntas y si se enteraban de que herí a mi padre y que prácticamente maté a un agente de la paz, me matarían, y a Cassidy, y probablemente también a Cato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Tal vez esto te ayude a hablar—tomó un control de su bolsillo y apretó un botón, en la ventana apareció una pantalla, primero vacía y luego revelaba la imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro volteada a la pared. Poco a poco la silla fue rodando y me di cuenta de quién era. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me levanté, tirando todo a mi paso, ¿Qué le habían hecho a Cassidy? Esos infelices… su pecosa cara estaba cubierta de una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre, su cara más pálida que un fantasma y temblaba tanto…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Déjenla ir — susurré con toda la ira que sentía, pero el hombre de blanco sólo apretó otro botón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Te duele tu cabecita, princesa? ¿Quieres que te dejemos ir a casa con tu hermana? — otro hombre con voz burlesca le hablaba a Cass, que estaba tan asustada que se había quedado muda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para asentir el hombre la golpeó en la mejilla, dejándole una larga marca roja y haciéndola llorar y gemir de dolor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¡No! ¡Suéltenla! — Corrí a la ventana y comencé a golpearla, a gritar cómo si haciéndolo pudiera lograr que la dejaran en paz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Lo haremos, la soltaremos sí hablas— el aliento del hombre de mi habitación chocó con mi oreja, podía sentir sus labios convirtiéndose en una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No… no puedo— si lo decía era muerte segura para los tres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Bien, entonces veamos como le va a tu pequeño amigo— la pantalla cambió de escenario y se enfocó en Cato, su cabello estaba enmarañado y su cara roja por el esfuerzo que hacía, al parecer aquí en el centro tenían muchas formas diferentes de tortura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una jeringa yacía en el borde de la mesa, su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor, pero de su boca no salía ni una palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Él tampoco va a hablar, ni él ni yo lo haremos—dije con el tono de voz más determinado que pude./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Lo harán, créeme apenas estamos empezando— los ojos del soldado se llenaron de malicia,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Podía sentir las gotas de sudor correr por mi frente, mi cara calentarse, y mis brazos y piernas tratando de liberarse del dolor, del fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pero no había fuego, esos malditos comenzaron a inyectarme cuando me negué a hablar, cada vez incrementaban la dosis, lo cual causaba un dolor insoportable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Habían dejado las imágenes de Cassidy y Cato sufriendo lo mismo con esperanza de que eso ayudara, pero yo no me iría sin pelear, y estoy segura que ellos tampoco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya no creo poder aguantar mucho más de esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Está bien— una breve y cansada voz retumbó en la sala, audible entre nuestros gritos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Hablaré— Cassidy se había rendido, mi pobre hermana, tal vez- tal vez cuando se enteren de que ella no hizo nada la dejen ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Adelante querida, dinos la verdad y no les pasará nada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi hermana es muy lista para su edad, sabía que no teníamos escapatoria, aun así debí ser yo la que hablara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después de que ella se rindió nos pusieron a los tres juntos en una habitación. Había muchas personas rodeando la pequeña mesa y unos cuántos agentes de la paz atrás de nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Todo empezó cuando…— interrumpí a mi hermana con una mirada y continúe, les conté todo sin omitir ningún detalle, después de todo si iba a morir debería hacerlo diciendo la verdad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las personas de la sala se quedaron atónitas cuando terminé y sus miradas pasaban de Cato a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Saben lo que esto significa— una mujer de cabello blanco habló después de haberlo consultado con el grupo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Muerte— dijo Cato sombríamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nadie movió un músculo, no les importábamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Salven a mi hermana— las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Es inocente, ella no tuvo que ver en nada de esto, por favor. Mátenme a mí, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a ella no la lastimen—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cato movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de desaprobación sus ojos estaban perdidos, su cara, aún roja, se distorsionó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Estás dispuesta a hacer un trato? — quité los ojos de Cato y miré al hombre que había hablado, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Asentí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Si tu entrenas aquí, haces que nosotros te digamos y guardas nuestro secreto, la mantendremos con vida— ¿Y si no? Qué tal si sólo nos estaban engañando, no podía confiar en ellos. Pero por otro lado, es nuestra única opción, si me niego…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Está bien, haré lo que ustedes me pidan— y fue entonces cuando me entregué a ellos, al Centro de Entrenamiento, les di el control de mi vida en esa habitación, había dado mi vida a cambio de la de mi hermana, y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez./p 


	6. Capítulo 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 6 /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me habían entregado el uniforme ayer y ahora era lo único que sostenía en mis manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una blusa deportiva y pantalones para correr, los dos apretados y grises con mi nombre en la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Estaba sentada en mi nueva habitación, una de las pocas que había en la academia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No había visto a Cassidy o a Cato desde que tomé mi decisión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una alarma resonó en toda la recámara, señalando que teníamos que estar listos en unos minutos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me puse el pálido uniforme y peiné mi cabello en una cola de caballo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Uno de los entrenadores vino a recogerme y guiarme hacia el gimnasio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Para todos los demás estudiantes tú no vives aquí, nadie lo hace. ¿Está claro? — el hombre de voz grave y profundo mirar me dice y yo sólo asiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Cada mañana te despertarás, vestirás, comerás y te irás a reunir con un grupo de especialistas. Ellos te darán indicaciones, y tú las obedecerás. Después entrenarás con los demás y al acabar tu sesión de entrenamiento volverás a tu habitación, donde se te darán más órdenes. — Asentí a todo lo que dijo, pero sólo pensaba una cosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"— ¿Dónde está Cassidy? — pregunté viendo al hombre a los ojos. Demasiadas personas trabajan aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Oh, Señorita Green, no se preocupe ella está segura con nosotros— su sonrisa era más falsa que el color de cabello de las personas del capitolio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No ha contestado mi pregunta, señor— dije decidida a obtener una respuesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Un consejo, nunca le hables así a tus superiores— no pude detenerlo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer ya era muy tarde— o serás castigada — Mi mejilla ardía y mi mano voló hacia ella tratando de aliviar el dolor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Llegamos al gimnasio y el hombre desaparece./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Es hora de jugar— pienso y me mezclo con el resto de los estudiantes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que un lugar así pudiera existir y mucho menos que yo estaría recluida en él, atrapada, sin escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las cuatro paredes de concreto están llenas de armas usadas, las manchas de sangre y sudor perfectamente notables, y la vista frente a mí no es tan diferente. A donde quiera que volteo hay armas, de todo tipo, desde espadas y machetes, hasta cuchillos y shurikens. Usándolas están niños y niñas de no más de doce años, prácticamente destrozando los muñecos de práctica frente a ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al parecer todos saben qué hacer, mientras yo me quedo parada en la puerta sin hacer nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Un entrenador se me acerca y me pide que lo siga, volteo a todos lados buscando una cara familiar pero no lo veo por ningún lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Después de un par de vueltas, y pasillos llegamos a nuestro destino, una puerta blanca como todo lo demás aquí. Me detengo y observo la placa que tiene encima del marco 'Destreza', me giró para preguntarle al entrenador qué significa pero sólo veo su espalda alejarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Señorita Green, la estábamos esperando" — uno de los que supongo son encargados del lugar me dice en cuanto abro la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"¿Se puede saber para qué?" — mi tono defensivo complementa mi lenguaje corporal, brazos cruzados y cara disgustada todo mi peso apoyado sobre mi pierna derecha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Aquí descubrirá su habilidad, en lo que es buena, claro hablando de armas" — no respondo, pero aun así se acerca más a mí sin quebrar el contacto visual./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Comencemos" — toma un control de su bolsillo y enseguida aprieta un botón que hace que la pared frente a nosotros retroceda y sea reemplazada por una nueva llena de armas letales./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Vamos, no seas tímida toma una" —un nuevo entrenador sale de la nada y me lleva frente a la pared. Examino todas mis opciones y escojo una espada, el arma más cercana a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Bien, ahora trata de levantarla y pegarle a este muñeco" — hago lo que él me dice pero no puedo lograr que el lado afilado de la span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanespada destace el lado que quiero, la espada se siente extraña en mis manos así que la tirospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanvoy por un machete, tal vez este sea más equilibrado, pero es más pesado que el anterior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Después de probar todas las armas que quedaban en el estante me siento frustrada y agotada. En todo este tiempo ninguno de los hombres me había quitado su vista de encima./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Creo que esta es perfecta para ti" — De sus manos salió un pequeño cuchillo, con un lado fino y otro serrado y una manija gruesa, lo tomé y se ajustó a mi pequeña mano perfectamente, iba atacar al muñeco con él pero el entrenador me detuvo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Lánzalo" — y me indicó la posición./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Apunté al corazón, moví mi brazo hacia atrás y lo lancé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"El sonido del cuchillo volando por el aire y perforando la capa de espuma del muñeco frente a mí me hizo sentir… poderosa. Y entonces supe, que había encontrado mi arma, mi destreza./p 


	7. Capítulo 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Capítulo 7 /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt;"El sonido de una alarma me despierta, volteo a ver el reloj; es medianoche. Espero, pero la alarma no deja de sonar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Deberías despertar y ponerte tu uniforme ya, sino te van a castigar" — volteo la puerta para ver quién dijo eso pero no hay nadie, así que hago lo que me dicen y me dirijo al gimnasio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Soy la última en llegar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Todos los ojos se posan en mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Camino hasta donde están todos y ellos vuelven a prestar atención al hombre parado en medio del gimnasio. Es el alcalde del distrito dos, Stone Kyle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Bienvenidos a la Academia de Tributos del Distrito 2, si están aquí han sido seleccionados para ser parte de un proyecto especial. Todos ustedes entrenarán 24/7, serán vigilados, alimentados y entrenados para convertirse en futuros tributos de nuestro distrito. A partir de hoy le pertenecen a esta Academia. Comerán, respirarán y vivirán como se les ordene y si infringen alguna de las reglas, el precio será alto. Se les identificará con un número y no tienen permitido salir de estas facilidades" — Posó su mirada en unos cuantos de los niños de alrededor y se fue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"En su lugar llegaron unos agentes de la paz con jeringas y hojas de papel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Tu brazo" — me dijo uno sacándome de mi trance,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo miré con desconfianza y me tomó el brazo por la fuerza subiéndome la manga y tomando un poco de sangre y llevándola al papel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Clove Green, 6 años, huérfana, número 14002" — Sentí un pinchazo en mi antebrazo y lo vi tatuándome ese número en la piel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"¿Puedo irme?" — no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"De camino a mi dormitorio miré todas las caras de los que serían mis compañeros, era la más joven./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Una melena rubia muy singular pasó por el otro lado del gimnasio. Me congelé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"¡Cato!", "¡Cato!" — de un momento a otro el tiempo parecía ir mucho más despacio, necesitaba verlo preguntar por Cassidy, empujaba a todos los que se metían en mi camino pero aun así parecía que cada paso me alejaba más de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Cato" — casi sin aliento logré llegarspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanél. Toqué su hombro mientras me dedicaba a recuperar el aliento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"¿Clove?" su voz sonaba extraña, cansada y sin vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Cuando volteé a verlo lospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancomprendí. Sus ojos cristalinos estaban completamente abiertos, su cabello enmarañado enmarcaba su cara pálida. Moretones rodeaban sus ojos y su piel… simplemente no era él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Negué con la cabeza, ¿qué le habían hecho?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Mi mano voló a su mejillaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantocándola delicadamente, él se apartó rápidamente y volteó la cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Cato qué… qué" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Ahora no Clove" — miró a su alrededor y apuntó a algunos de los directores del programa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Asentí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"¿Has visto a Cassidy?" — sin esperarlo vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y como las secaba con el dorso de su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Ven" — tomó mi mano y me guió fuera del gimnasio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Lo único que sé es que la tienen en algún lado del ala médica, la vi cuando me curaban las heridas" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Tenemos que encontrarla Cato, tenemos que salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que te hagan esto" —Recorrí mi mano por su rostro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Sabes que es imposible" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Tú lo hiciste" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Y ve cómo terminé" — bufó y me miró a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Una vez dentro, no puedes salir, ya no existes. Les perteneces a ellos" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Todos los proyectos a sus dormitorios, las puertas se cerrarán en cinco minutos" — Una voz mecánica interrumpió el silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Debemos irnos. Veme aquí mañana después del entrenamiento" —/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Ese es el Cato que conozco" — sonreí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"—"Ahora vete o te harán lo mismo que a mí" — Asentí y corrí a mi dormitorio, donde pasé el resto de la noche pensando en quién era, y si podría volver a verla algún día./p 


	8. Capítulo 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Desperté con el sonido de gritos, me puse mis botas de combate y me dirigí a ver de dónde provenía el sonido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Escuché pasos y voces tras de mí, y por un momento entré en pánico, no sé lo que me harían si me encuentran fuera de mi cama a estas horas. Traté de encontrar una salida tocando la pared por el signo de una puerta, una columna o cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los pasos y las voces acercaban, los gritos se agudizaban más a cada segundo y una gota de sudor recorrió el lado de mi cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sentí una mano taparme la boca y jalarme a algún style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Traté de gritar, pero no sirvió de nada, nadie podía escucharme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi respiración se aceleró y mi visión comenzaba a estar borrosa. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Te soltaré, pero sólo si prometes que no vas a gritar ¿Entendido?" — era la voz de una mujer, o niña no mucho mayor que yo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Asentí con la cabeza y me soltó, mi mano voló hacia mi pecho y mi respiración se comenzó a estabilizar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Eso estuvo cerca" —la voz de la chica se había alejado un poco, pero no sabía a donde, todo estaba oscuro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Oh, lo siento— se escuchó como revolvía cosas hasta que supongo encontró lo que buscaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Todo empezó a tomar forma cuando encendió una linterna, la habitación en la que estábamos era igual a la mía, excepto que en la cama estaba una chica pelirroja en vez de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Bajé la mirada no sabiendo que decir y el silencio inundó la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Con unas gracias bastaría" — la chica bufó, pero su sonrisa nunca dejó su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No puedo creer que te hayan traído aquí, eres la más joven que he visto, soy Leela por cierto"—./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Clove, y gracias… ya sabes, por salvarme"— le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Oh, no hay problema. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?" — dijo la chica curiosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"No" — mi voz apenas se escuchaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Lo supuse, te acostumbras a ellos… los gritos, quiero decir después de un rato ni los vas a notar medio sonreí, esperaba no durar tanto tiempo aquí como para que esto fuera normal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Y, ¿por qué gritan?" —dije un poco tímida acercándome más a la luz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Los están castigando, algunas veces se sale de control" —Leela dijo, su cara volviéndose más sombría./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"¿Te han castigado?" —una expresión de dolor se paseó por su rostro, delatándola./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Una vez llegué tarde al entrenamiento, no fue bonito" — puso la linterna sobre la cama y arremango su blusa. Su brazo estaba cubierto por cicatrices, algunas se veían recientes. —"Les gusta recordarte que eres suya" —aparté mi vista de su brazo y me empecé a sentir incómoda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Estarás bien aquí, solo esperamos a que se vayan y te llevaré a tu cuarto" — sonrió y le dio palmaditas a la cama para que me sentara. —"Debes ser especial para que te hayan traído tan joven— ella se recostó haciendo que fuera imposible ver su expresión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Ayudé a un chico que quería escapar, bueno él me estaba ayudando supongo. Se llevaron a mi hermana" —un lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Lo siento, eso nunca había pasado, por lo menos no en lo que tengo aquí" — se encogió de hombros y volteó a verme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Creo que ya se han ido, vamos" —la seguí sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a mi habitación que estaba no muy lejos de ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"Gracias de nuevo Leela, espero no haberte metido en problemas" —sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—"De nada Clove, ahora entra o estaremos en serios problemas" — sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Volví a dormir hasta que sonó la alarma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una ola de niños, niñas y muchachos inundó el pasillo y los seguí hasta la cafetería. Busqué a Cato, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Espero que no se haya acobardado o algo por el estilo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Mi segundo día de entrenamiento empezó, sólo estaba a unas cuantas horas de encontrar a mi hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Esta vez no me llevaron al gimnasio, sino a una habitación con un montón de niños que hacían lo mismo que yo, lanzar cuchillos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Y eso hice, un instructor nos supervisaba y nos golpeaba cuando no hacíamos bien lo que nos enseñaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La alarma del fin del entrenamiento sonó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hora de entrar en acción./p 


	9. Capítulo 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 9/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Lo siguiente en la agenda del Centro de Entrenamiento era el desayuno. Aunque, por ser mi "primer día" me llevaron a la oficina del doctor, las luces parpadeantes le daban un toque intimidante a la pequeña habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Contaba con un escritorio, una báscula y un gabinete lleno de jeringas y sustancias de diferentes colores, una enfermera se acercó a mí después de que me escoltaran al lugar y me presentarán, aunque esta vez lo hicieron con mi número de proyecto, no con mi nombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los ojos del doctor estaban distantes, como si estuviera aburrido de hacer esto todos los días, no lo culpo, ver un desfile de niños malcriados todos los días, curando las mismas heridas una y otra vez./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Señala la silla frente a él para que me siente, no me dirige la palabra y no me mira a los ojos, tal vez sea el protocolo aquí, sigo sin acostumbrarme a este lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después de hacer algunas cuantas mediciones a mi cabeza, mis brazos, mi cintura y mis piernas señala la pequeña báscula cuadrado que está empotrada en el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al pararme en ella aparece un holograma indicando mi peso, mi estatura y mi estado nutrimental, no me sorprende que esto último aparezca en rojo y con letras rojas se lea la palabra DESNUTRICIÓN, después de todo Rilus apenas y se preocupaba por mantenernos vivas, una comida en la mesa nunca le pasaba por su mente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Por primera vez el rostro del doctor mostró emoción, una mueca apareció acompañada de sus cejas fruncidas, anotó algo en un dispositivo e indicó a la puerta esperando que saliera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La enfermera me ofreció una sonrisa triste, tal vez tenga familia, y tal vez a ella sí le importe lo que pase, tal vez tiene una hermana pequeña. Detengo mis pensamientos antes de que me hagan recordar a la mía, no me puedo mostrar débil frente a ninguna de estas personas, especialmente frente a los agentes que están prácticamente en cada centímetro de esta parte del centro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando llego al comedor, todos están sentados, doy un breve vistazo a la habitación en busca de dos cabelleras familiares./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La cabeza rojiza de Leela destaca entre la multitud, no hay muchos pelirrojos en el distrito dos. Encontrar a Cato es un poco más difícil cada vez que pienso que lo logré un chico voltea y no es él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Me dirijo hacia la mesa en donde está sentada Leela, su bandeja de comida está llena hasta el tope, me sonríe cuando nota mi presencia, pero no me dirige la palabra. Lo entiendo, no podemos hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche, prácticamente no podemos hablar de nada, salvo del entrenamiento que hacen todos los niños normales del distrito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Cuál es tu destreza? — le preguntó, mi voz la hace saltar un poco, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una bandeja de comida aparece frente a mí, debe ser el aparato que metieron en mi brazo. No bromeaban cuando dijeron que les pertenecía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"— Hacha, ¿la tuya? — parecía no mostrar interés, y para los demás probablemente parecía que me quería fuera de su vista. Pero podía ver la chispa juguetona en sus ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Cuchillos— encogí mis hombros ligeramente— arma pequeña para una chica pequeña— comencé a comer y el resto del tiempo lo pasamos en silencio. Tal vez, si demuestra ser digna pueda contarle sobre mi plan./p 


	10. Capítulo 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 10/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La misma rutina del día anterior pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia, o al menos ya no hablaban sobre eso. Los susurros que se escuchaban cuando pasaba frente a los demás disminuyeron, en algunos casos se extinguieron totalmente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nos hicieron volver a nuestras habitaciones después del timbre de salida, vi a los demás niños, a los normales, salir y encontrarse con sus padres, con sus amigos e incluso caminar solos a casa. Una extraña sensación apareció en el fondo de mi estómago, pero la suprimí. No podía empezar a pensar en lo que podría haber sido, no ahora que tengo un plan que llevar a cabo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después del aseo, volví a mi dormitorio. Cambié mi ropa y me acosté a dormir, la misma alarma molesta volvió a sonar exactamente a la medianoche, pero esta vez no estaba sola en mi habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces aquí? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos para poder ver a la figura que estaba sentada frente a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Te dije que nos veríamos, ¿no? — me senté en la cama, buscando la linterna que Leela me había dado la noche anterior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Te esperé, en el lugar en el que acordamos, pero no estabas— había esperado lo más que había podido sin parecer sospechosa, había guardado mis cosas en la bolsa que nos habían dado lo más lento posible, pero no fue suficiente unos cuantos agentes de la paz se reunieron en la habitación y ya no pude esperar más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Estaba rodeado, Clove— soltó un suspiro y después un gemido de dolor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Pensé que te habían curado— odiaba verlo, o más bien escucharlo así, sólo teníamos unos minutos antes de que pasaran por todas las habitaciones así que apagué la linterna para poder cambiarme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No siempre hacen un buen trabajo— entendiendo la situación volteó hacia la puerta dándome mi espacio— No tenemos mucho tiempo, se llevaron a Cassidy del ala médica, es cuestión de tiempo que la saquen de aquí. Esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No puedo hacer nada Cato, cada vez que hago algo remotamente fuera de lo normal tengo a dos agentes tras de mí. Sin mencionar las miradas acusadoras de los niños más grandes, tienes que averiguar dónde está, y pronto— terminé de amarrarme las cintas, pude notar el cambio de humor en el niño, sabía que no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer, no me iba a rendir, no tan fácilmente y ambos sabíamos que era nuestra única oportunidad./p 


	11. Capítulo 11

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 11/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tres sonidos esporádicos en la puerta inundaron la habitación, era un código que había discutido con Leela en la comida, para no asustarnos de muerte la una a la otra cada vez que necesitemos hablar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los ojos de Cato se abrieron como platos, dándose cuenta que habíamos tardado mucho en esta conversación y que si nos veían en la misma habitación no viviríamos para contarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Está bien, es sólo Leela— sonreí, y fui a abrir la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Tienes un minuto para salir de ahí, los agentes están por doblar el pasillo. Volteó a ver al chico sentado en la silla y frunció el ceño— Y más vale que no lo vean aquí, o esos gritos de la otra noche serán los tuyos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su semblante amable se esfumó de su rostro una vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre Cato. —Está bien— antes de poder voltear a avisarle al chico, sentí su cuerpo salir por la puerta y desaparecer, era bueno en lo que hacía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nos formamos delante de nuestras puertas, por rutina, tenían que pasar a asegurarse de que todos estuvieran aquí, la seguridad había aumentado desde el pequeño escape del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Por qué estabas con él? —la pelirroja rompió el silencio, aunque en un susurro apenas audible, los cascos de los agentes comenzaban a asomarse por el pasillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Tengo que intentarlo Leela—mi rostro mostraba determinación, o por lo menos eso quise proyectar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No es bueno Clove, él es peligroso. Sé que no lo parece, pero ha metido a tantas personas en problemas, debes alejarte de él— su mirada se desvió de la mía y pasó hacía la fila de agentes de la paz que comenzaban a tomar a los niños de las puertas e integrarlos a una fila./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Justo cuando iba a contestarle, uno de los agentes tomó mi brazo y escaneo mi tatuaje, esperando una luz verde me empujó hacia la fila, crucé una mirada con la niña esperando que entendiera que no puedo, que debo hacerlo… por mi hermana./p 


End file.
